


Just Grab My Hand

by Kittensmeow10



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amusement Parks, Fear of Heights, Fluff, M/M, Roller Coasters, Septiplier - Freeform, heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:02:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittensmeow10/pseuds/Kittensmeow10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark’s smile dropped a little, “Come on! It’ll be fun!” He encouraged.</p><p>“I don't know...” Jack mumbled, looking up at the towering drop of the ride.</p><p>“You'll be fine. If you get scared, just grab my hand.” Mark laughed as he led them into the line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Grab My Hand

Jack laughed and grabbed onto Mark’s shoulder, trying to steady himself after getting off The Scrambler. Mark laughed along with him, rubbing his side after having it crushed from Jack being pressed up against him.  Jack didn’t weigh that much, but with the amount of force from the ride and how long it was, it definitely took its toll on his ribs.

They stood off to the side for a few minutes, laughing and waiting for their heads to stop spinning. Mark took his phone out and used the camera as a mirror, attempting to make his hair look slightly decent before looking at Jack, who was browsing twitter on his own phone. Jack’s hair was far worse than his, Mark thought as he brought his hand up and started brushing the green locks with his fingers. Jack looked up surprised before laughing, a slight pink covering his cheeks. He opened his own phones camera to fix it himself. Mark pulled his hand back laughing, pocketing his phone and looking around while he waited for Jack to finish.

“Want t’get some food?” Jack asked, looking up at the blue haired gamer.

Mark looked around for a second more, and spotted the roller coaster a short walk away. An excited grin came to his face. “I have a better idea.”

“What?” Jack questioned, suspicion clear in his voice. Mark just pointed at the rides steep drop and grabbed Jack’s upper arm, dragging him closer to the queue for the coaster. “Hold on!” Jack called, trying to get Mark to hear him over all the people bustling around

Mark stopped and turned around curiously "Why ar- What’s wrong” He asked, taking in the look of panic on his friends face. 

“M’ scared of h-heights.” Jack stuttered, looking everywhere but at Mark. The American released his grip on Jacks arm.

Mark’s smile dropped a little, “Come on! It’ll be fun!” He encouraged.

“I don't know...” Jack mumbled, looking up at the towering drop of the ride.

“You’ll be fine. If you get scared, just grab my hand.” Mark laughed as he led them into the line.

Jack just nodded and bit his lip. Looking nervously at the twists and turns of the coaster.

The line went much faster than Jack would have liked, and before he knew it workers were pulling down and locking the lap bar. Jack groaned, cursing the universe for putting them in the front seats. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Mark was practically bouncing out of his seat with anticipation. He looked over at Jack and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “Closing your eyes only makes it worse, man.” Mark comforted him before moving his arm back to hold the bar once their cart started moving.

Jack sighed and opened his eyes, his heart rate picking up as the rides train began to climb the slope. He pushed himself as far back in the seat as possible, taking deep breaths in and out in a failed attempt to calm his nerves.

They reached the highest point of the ride, right before the drop and Jack grabbed Marks hand. Mark seemed slightly surprised by this, but didn’t mind. As they ride began its speedy descent Jack buried his face in Marks neck, wrapping his free hand around Marks arm. Mark kept his other hand attached to the bar, which made Jack feel a little safer.

The ride went pretty quickly after that, but Jack never moved from his position wrapped around Mark.

“Jack? Come on we got to get off bud.” Mark laughed, shaking Jacks shoulder.

Jack lifted his head and looked around, blinking a few times before he realized the ride was over. He quickly unlatched himself from Mark, a deep blush coming to his face.

 The two got up and exited the ride before Mark led Jack over to the rides photo booth. Screens in the booth showed photos of people going down the drop of the ride. The pair stood there for a while before Mark spotted theirs and laughed, seeing the photo of Jack grabbing onto Mark, their hands intertwined while Mark smiled down at him.

Jack looked down at his feet and continued to blush profusely while Mark went up to the man in the booth, reciting their photos number and asking for two copies. The man smiled at the photos as they printed, putting them in the folders and taking the money Mark handed him over the counter.

“Nice photo,” the man laughed as he handed Mark the two folders “you’re a lucky guy.”

Mark frowned a little as he took the folders, looking back at Jack before facing the man again. “I wish.” He said quietly, so Jack couldn’t hear him.

The man leaned over the counter and whispered “Look, I don’t know you guys, but go for it man. It’s pretty obvious he’s into you.”

Mark was about to respond when Jack came up to the counter. “Got the photos?” He asked Mark, curious as to why it was taking so long.

Mark looked between Jack and the man. “Uh, yah. Let’s go.” He said, and waved to the man as he and Jack walked off.

The two walked in silence for a few minutes before Mark grabbed Jacks hand. Jack stopped, staring up at him with a questioning look on his face. The two stared at each other for a few moments before Mark reached up, cupping the side of Jack’s face with his free hand. Jacks breath hitched, another massive blush coming to his face.

Mark leaned in, their faces just inches apart. “Is this okay?” Mark whispered to him, Jack just nodded in response. Their lips just brushed at first, Jack releasing his hand from Marks and wrapping his arms around the slightly taller ones neck. Mark followed soon after, wrapping both his arms around Jacks waist. The two simultaneously closed the gap, Jack sighed into the kiss, reveling how smooth Marks lips were.

They stayed like this for a while, soft touches and chaste kisses before the two remembered they were still in the middle of a very crowded area.

“I guess I am a lucky guy.” Mark whispered once the two pulled back. Jack grinned, detaching himself from Mark and grabbing his hand, pulling him through the crowd. “Where are we going?” Mark called.

“The Ferris Wheel!” Jack called back as he pulled him along.

The two spent the rest of the day sharing snacks, playing games, and cuddling on rides.

 _‘Maybe,’_ Jack thought as Mark wrapped his arms around him at the top of the Ferris Wheel, _‘heights aren’t so bad’_.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3, and my first time writing a Septiplier fanfiction haha. Septiplier is awesome though, so I hope to write more of it. 
> 
> This is my first piece of writing after a multiple month long hiatus, so please leave any criticisms in the comments so I can get better!
> 
> I'm thinking about doing a collection of Amusement Park based Septiplier fanfcs, so if any of you are interested please let me know!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks for reading!


End file.
